omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
President Naomi
|-|President Naomi= |-|Full Body= |-|Gacha Memories= Character Synopsis President Naomi 'is the leader of the student concil within Gacha Summoner's school. Like many other units, she one day is dragged into The Gachaverse, where she ends up on The Moon and is possessed by "Corruption". During Gacha Summoner's travels, she is eventually encountered and they fight each other. President Naomi is gradually rid of her "Corruption" by Gacha Summoner and she goes onto accompany him in his travels. After the defeat of Ellie, she returns back to her home in the "Real World" Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: 'Gachaverse (Gacha World, Anime Gacha and Gacha Memories) '''Name: '''President Naomi, Senpai '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''17 in Gacha World, 18 by the end of the series '''Classification: '''President of The Student Concil, Schoolgirl '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Multiple Personalities (Naomi herself manifested a second personality of herself. The one that usually does the fighting for her), Wind Manipulation, Plant Manipulation (As a Wind Unit, Naomi is capable of manipulating winds and also has a connection to plants, of which she can sprout), Creation (Naomi has the ability to create objects from nothing, which she uses to create weapons), Density Manipulation (Turned her paper fan to hit as hard as brick and can also harden other weapons to make them stronger than what they originally were), Statistics Amplification (Wind HP Ultra Boost boosts Naomi's HP and it also makes her attacks stronger by 50%), Conceptual Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Wields "Corruption", which a concept that encompasses negative emotion and destruction. Capable of manipulating nothingness, such as creating voids), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Attack Reflection (Capable of reflecting attacks with her fans. Even attacks from "Bugs" , which attack the very concept of opponents and their souls). Resistance to Water Manipulation and Electricty Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Capable of fighting on par with End-Game Gacha Summoner, who previously was capable of fighting on par with the likes of Yume. Also capable of dealing damage to some of Sol's avatars, albeit she was overpowered in the end and needed Gacha Summoner to assist her) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Has the potency to keep up with Gacha Summoner and she can also react to attacks from Sol's manifestations created to suck in humanity) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Able to deal damaging blows to Gacha Summoner and also dealt some damage to the manifestations created with Sol's power) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Can easily survive attacks from The Bugs, which were able to mortally wound the likes of Kitsune Mitsuko and even Succubus Lilith) 'Stamina: Very High '(Capable of fighting waves of enemies without tire and also comparable to Gacha Summoner, who can fight waves of opponents easily) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range with Paper Fans. Kilometers with Wind/Plant Powers. '''Multiversal+ '''with "Corruption" 'Intelligence: Average ''' '''Weaknesses: '''President Naomi doesn't like using her powers and often relies on her second personality to kick in Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Paper Fans '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'School Discipline!: '''Naomi smacks a column of enemies with her harisen, doing Wind damage. *'Wind HP Ultra Boost: Increases the maximum hitpoints of all Wind units in the party by 50%. This also effects their power as well, increasing it by 50% Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Teens Category:Schoolgirls Category:Multiple Personality Users Category:Wind Users Category:Plant Users Category:Creation Users Category:Density Controllers Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Void Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 2